


Afternoon announcements

by andobatched



Series: Strawberry Kisses [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andobatched/pseuds/andobatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has got a girlfriend and he wants to spend some time with her but when his crew are there, things might not go as 'smoothly' as he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon announcements

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cabin Pressure fanfiction. There is more to come. Hope you enjoy it.

Buzz. Rumble. BING BONG

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this your firs-" there was a crackle over the speakers knocking and banging and suddenly, "Actually, this is your captain speaking, Martin Crieff, yes the Captain and my first officer here would like to say sorry for so-" another rumble and the announcement was cut off.

"Gentlemen" Carolyn pulled open the flight deck door to find Martin with his hands over the speaker and Douglas looking a little put out though there was a knowing smirk on his face, "Now you've done it" Douglas tutted at his dear ol' captain, he turned his neck in a slow and drawn out motion that angered Carolyn a little more than usual, "You rang?" the way that Douglas droned his voice was to imitating the butler from 'The Adams Family', a Frankenstein’s type monster with bolts in his neck. It appeared though, that Carolyn wasn't in a 'ha-ha-ha-how-funny-is-Douglas' mood, no, she was in a 'you-are-only-still-living-because-I-can't-hide-a-body-in-a-plane-and-the-only-person-with-experience-in-killing-is-Arthur' mood. "If you two are quite finished messing about, I need someone to finish the announcement, Martin-" Martin let go and instantly looked up as though he were caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, a Carolyn shaped truck. He made a squeak of recognition, "-Douglas always does the announcement and-" "But-but but-" Carolyn shushed the stuttering ginger blob that was her underpaid and frankly, overworked captain, "There are no buts, get on with it". The door swished closed and the two pilots were left with only the hum of the engines to keep them company.

"So"

"So?" Martin replied in a rushed sort of way, he was back to straightening his uniform and hands back on the 'wheel' of the plane. "You seem awfully...Martin-esk today, is there any reason or am I _going_ to have to get Arthur to tell me" that same smirk was on Douglas face, the smirk that he used when he knew something but didn't want to let on because he enjoyed watching people squirm - he was of course referring to how Arthur had been humming away 'close to you' as soon as Martin entered the porta cabin that morning and at no point did think that Arthur wanted to be close to Martin, no, not by the blush on Martin's face and how Arthur would get exicted at every single that Martin happened to get. "Arthur? Wha-oh god, he hasn't said anything has he? Oh no, it's-" Douglas carried on with that smirk as Martin scrambled for words, "-it's just I have a-"Martin stopped and his eyes suddenly narrowed, no, he wasn't going to give into Douglas 'powers' "You think you have me Douglas Richardson, but no, I'm not that easy, you think I would just tell you about Molly" Martin realised what he said at the same time as Douglas and the groan that left Martin's mouth was so loud that Carolyn scuttled back into the flight deck. "A Moose better be being born in here or-" ar, yes, Martin, another issue with Martin and most likely it was Douglas fault. Sometimes it was like dealing with two overgrown children, well, it wasn't as though she wasn't an expert in that. "A Moose!" the shout came from the gallery and there was the sound of spilling water and what could be Arthur saying sorry to the counter top; "Carolyn, _really_ , you had to say a Moose, you know he's been harping on about them for weeks" low and behold, Arthur's head popped round the door with the enigmatic smile spread over his face, but he was disappointed to find Martin with his head in his hands. "Mum, that's skip, not a moose" "Ar, once again, Arthur has seen through your cleverly disguised lie Carolyn" Carolyn just narrowed her eyes at Douglas, though the two were used to giving each other 'the look' so he had no effect on each party. "What's up skip?" Arthur asked, concern spilling from his voice, he never liked to see his trusty skip in distress though it happened on a daily basis. "It seems that 'skip' here, has got himself a girlfriend" Arthur cheered with delight and Carolyn just rolled her eyes, "One by the sweetest name of Molly, and it seems that he is smitten with her going by Martin's attempts at romantic texts" All the colour drained from Martin's face. Oh no...oh no...Douglas cleared his throat; Arthur was hanging on his every word like it was the greatest story ever told.

" _Molly, I miss you already and it's only been two hours and twenty seven minutes since I saw your face. I really like your face, it's pretty, beautiful. You have made me so happy and I can't wait to see you again so I get to hug you and kiss and-_ " Douglas had to stop talking, "So, Martin, when do we get to meet this Molly then?" "Never" Martin snapped "Aw, why not?" Arthur sounded rather disappointed, he had girlfriends before but the crew had never met them, mostly because they were always at Pony club or Douglas had something about 'allergic to cashmere coats' or something and Arthur didn't want to set off his friends allergies. "Because..." Martin made a wild gesture to Douglas who tried to look offended but the man just sat there with a smile on his face. "You could bring her on a flight" there was silence. All eyes on Douglas, even Carolyn was shocked. "This is an airline, not a honeymoon cruise ship" "I thought it was a charter plane?" Douglas corrected his 'manger' who scowled at him. "Same thing. The answer is still no" "Our flight to Canada is next week, it is a none passenger flight. I have a ticket for my daughter but she couldn't come due to something-" ex wife being that something. Some people can hold a grudge about a statue for some time. "-all I have to do is offer the ticket to Martin at a reasonable price and then bobs your uncle" "I don't have an uncle bob" Arthur piped up, of course the comment was ignored by a vast majority that Martin did just look at Arthur a little surprised, but it was Arthur...he didn't get expressions such as 'it's raining cats and dogs'. "Fine, fine, but I don't want you to joi-" Carolyn's hands shot up and latched over Arthur's ears, she mouthed the word 'Mile high club'. Martin's cheeks turned a wonderful red colour. Carolyn shepherded Arthur out of the flight deck, there were questions about what he missed which were greeted with 'when you're older'

"So...how much?" once it was safe to get back into conversation, Martin asked, he was prepared for anything now, he would give his kidney to Douglas if he needed it. "Nothing" "What?" this was a shocker, Douglas just didn't offer a ticket like this for nothing, there had to be something up their sleeve. "Martin, how long have you been a pilot of MJN?" "Six years" "And in those six years, how many girlfriends have you had" There was silence, not because Martin was thinking but because he was scared on the answer. "The Crieff bobsleigh team is a go?" Martin blushed once again, hands back onto the wheel and his fingers tapped on the rubber covering it. "I'll drop the ticket in your flight back when we get back from Tiksi" Martin would have liked to same something thankful to Douglas but the sheepish smile covering his face stated it. "Just don't tell the others I gave it to you for free, they might think that I'm going soft"

"Never dream of it"


End file.
